Forum:4 WEEKS WITHOUT ONE PIECE! How will you survive! 598 Predictions!
Begin! What to expect! Your thoughts! Theories! CHAPTER 598 ONE PIECE :How will I survive? The same as I do every X-mas when we get a break. Twiddle my thumbs and get out more. Hehee... Sorry, small minor joke you might not see there. But honestly, Oda deserves a break. 07:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :What to expect in Chapter 598? Some theories: :*Luffy will become a master of a certain type of Haki. He will have techniques that go Gomu Gomu no Haki ... :*Luffy will have grown some stubble on his face like he did in the One Shot :*Franky will have "rebuilt" his outer skin :*Chopper will have not only mastered Monster Point, but have discovered other forms as well :Mugiwara Franky 08:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :I think luffy will activate his haki by entering gear 4.User:Lamborghini250 ::I honestly don't know fully what to expect, we know their gonna be stronger, but we don't know how they'll change. Another expectacey I have is that the whole crew will meet up one by one, heck a few might not even join until after Fishman island for all we know, like Robin. ::One thing I will say is that I think some of the rookies will have been effected by the grand line, the early starter Kidd might not be as stronge later on while law who hung back might be a later supriser. 10:18, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :: ::lol I have a feeling that Zoro is going to have to row himself to saboady archipelago with a canoe and get lost in the sea haha. MegaFan :: ::I have this feeling that ,598 have half shows how the rest survive the new world and another half show how they train a lil bit.Or half talk about the marines.like smoker station at new world?who become the fleet admiral and the other half talk about crocodile and buggy.User:Awesome! :: ::"Luffy will have grown some stubble on his face like he did in the One Shot" :: ::What one shot? Which one?Chopperdude 17:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Romance Dawn, Version 1, I think onemanga.com used to have it but its one of those sites that reacted to the shonen jump threat I heard so if its up still up, it will be there to view. Both it and version 2 were there to be found I recall. I think I have a harddrive with it on, when my computer gets back if its not on one manga I can upload it and give you a link to the file. I think its going to be in japanese though from memory... 19:13, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just confirming, imanga anymore, which means its asking at a forum or its lost from fan veiwing in english forever possibly. One manga is basically just an empty shell now completely. 19:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::I just dont want the characters to change too drastically in terms of personality and humor. I dont want the characters appearance to change too much either. Just a little bit is fine. I have faith in Oda!! MegaFan ::::Do you guys think the chapter will be long, 40-50 pages, or it's going to be like a normal chapter,16-18 pages? OPfan300 :::